


Elements of Harmony

by NalatheKitten



Series: A Small Part of a Big Puzzle [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalatheKitten/pseuds/NalatheKitten
Summary: I had been dumped into the dirt because of that ghost, and then I felt horrible. Now I had to find out how to get out of this STUPID forest.





	1. Chapter 1

As I pulled myself out of the dirt, I grimaced. My arm stung and there was probably dirt in the wound. At least my mouth had stopped bleeding.

I sighed. But something felt different. I looked down to see that I was using both my legs and my arms to stand. I fell backwards, almost scraping my 'leg' again on a branch. I started to mutter to myself. Why was I a HORSE?

I got up and tried to fly only to realize that I was in my 'human' form. I sighed and transformed. I found out that flying would be a lot harder with the wings I gained in my ghost form.

I flapped my wings and rose into the air. It felt crisp and clear as I flew up. A soft breeze blew across the moonlit sky and I flew in that direction, hoping it would lead me somewhere.  
\----------  
The sun would be up soon, and I had long passed the deepest part of the jungle. I was getting to the point of exhaustion from the flight AND whatever that ghost had done to me.

At this point, I was flying over an apple orchard, calm and peaceful. My wings couldn't take it anymore, so I suddenly, without any choice, transformed back. The next second, I had fallen through a tree's branches onto the ground below.

It must've been pretty high, because then and there, I blacked out.


	2. Unicorn~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I may need help on how this works, so if I do get anything wrong, please tell me, thanks!

I woke up to some yelling, I couldn't tell who it was. Maybe Sam or Jazz? No, it couldn't be. Who was it? I couldn't see because my eyes were a little foggy from the impact.

"Was I supposed to leave this unicorn out under my apple tree, where he could possibly die?" One voice yelled.

"Well, no, but what am I supposed to do?" The other said impatiently.

Now, a closer voice spoke up. "Could you please calm down you two? Twilight, at least you figured out what's wrong with his leg and cleaned it out."

"I did figure it out, but Spike was the one who cleaned the dirt out of his cut." The voice he registered as Twilight sighed.

"Ok, I've got the wound stitched and wrapped up. He should be awake soon."

"Hopefully." A new voice said.

That's when I tried to move my arm. Er, front leg. It was bandaged and I could hardly move it.

"He moved!" A overly excited voice said. "He's ok!"

"Pinkie, that might not be true." Twilight silently said.

My eyes suddenly fixed to the area and all around me were other horses. I gasped and got worried looks from all of them. They were all odd colors, pink, orange, blue, purple, and even rainbow. I fell off the makeshift bed I was on and grimaced under the pain.

"Are you ok?" One quickly asked.

"I-I-I think so.." I mumbled as I was helped up by the purple one.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends. Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and the small dragon in the corner is Spike." She said as she pointed at her friends.

"What's with the weird names?" I said, immediately regretting it.

"Oh, um," she said, trying to ignore it. "What's your name?"

"Well-" I was cut off by an explosion outside.

"What's it this time?" Rainbow Dash groaned.


	3. Danny's The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I had an idea, but I cut it off and turned it into something different. It means no harm to the story, just I decided to change the path of the story. XD

Twilight and her friends had run outside, leaving me alone with the small, purple dragon called Spike.

"What?" I whispered, "Must be a ghost attack."

"Ghost attack?" the dragon stepped out of the corner. "What do you mean by ghost attack?"

I automatically recoiled. Why would I say that? "Eh, it's something that happens often where I'm from.." I regretted this statement as well as my one from before.

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Well, um, Amity Park?" I figured that I shouldn't have said that when he gave me a puzzled look.

"Where is it?"

"I actually don't know where it is.."

"Wha?"

Then, before I was embarrassed anymore, the ponies (I didn't want to call them horses anymore.) came back in. Rainbow Dash seemed a little grumpy while Rarity tried to calm her down.

"So, sorry. It was just a cooking accident." Twilight sighed, "So, what's your name?"

"Well, uh," Spike looked at me emphatically as I spoke, willing me to keep going, "My name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

"Danny!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "What a wonderful name!" She earned a snort from Rainbow Dash, while the others sighed.

"Yeah, I kinda guess that my name is a little weird with what names you have." I sighed, "Oh and thanks for- AUGH!"

My world blacked out. There was a sharp pain I couldn't describe. The last thing I heard was a muffled "Danny?!" from the group..


	4. Whelp

~Twilight's POV~

I had no idea what had happened. One moment, Danny had been chuckling with Pinkie Pie, next moment he was curled up on the floor.

"Danny?" My friends and I ran over to him. He was shaking on the floor breathing heavily. "Are you ok?"

He looked up with a tight, evil grin. His eyes were red and started to laugh in an entirely different voice. "You will feel my wrath eventually. But this stupid ghost kid just can't give up. Can he?" The laughing grew more intense as he stood up. "You will.." He collapsed onto the floor with a relieved sigh.

"Whyareyouallstaringatme?" Danny whispered as he looked up with once-again blue eyes.  
\---------  
~Danny's POV~

I had come back to realize that they were all staring at me in panic. My heart skipped a beat and I began breathing heavily. Twilight was watching me with worried eyes. As were the others.

I realized something was at the back of my throat, so I got up and semi-ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were not exactly normal. They had a red tint to them, and I was incredibly tired.

Something willed itself up and it came out. Ectoplasm. _Nice._ The ghost had done something to me. But when I looked back into the mirror, I saw a pure white unicorn with a black mane and blue eyes.

"Danny?" I heard a voice and I immediately recognized as Spike's came from the other side of the door, "Are you ok? Should I get someone?"

"No Spike," I groaned, feeling more ectoplasm, "I should be fine."

"Alright then." He said as he walked off.

I finished up in the bathroom, letting out some more ectoplasm. I cleaned out the sink and exited the bathroom.

Everyone had left except for Twilight and Spike.

"Danny? You didn't sound too alright in there." Twilight worried.

"I think it might be because I'm tired. I'm just gonna get into my 'bed' now. Ok?"

"Alright. C'mon Spike, we'd better get going." She said as she folded her wings back and left the room.

I got into my makeshift bed and fell asleep.


	5. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mumbles* I'm bad at this.

Twilight was going to be gone for a week, so I was left at the library with Spike, who had to go the next day.

I groaned, getting out of the 'bed' and walking to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. My leg was getting better rapidly (Twilight was incredibly confused at this.) and I got been getting much more sleep than at home.

I was told by Spike to walk around town today, to figure out what it was like here. I walked around town, looking at all the little shops. I stopped by Rarity's so she should check my stitches, I walked into the bakery for a small snack, hung out around town, and just explored.

By sunset, I had seen pretty much all of town, and I was ready to fly. Spike had to leave early, so we said goodbyes and he went on his way. He had told me that someone would come to check on him at about midnight.

Alright. I had to be back here by midnight and I'd be fine. I looked to make sure no one was watching me and I whispered: "Going Ghost!" I transformed, leaving a midnight black unicorn-pegasus with a white mane in my spot. I turned intangible and flew through the top of the tree. I looked around town. "Where will I fly first?" I whispered as the cold breeze whipped around me.

How about the edge of the forest? I flew down there and found the perfect spot to watch the stars.  
\---------  
"What are you doing up there?" A shy voice yelled at me from an the bottom of the tree.

I turned around to see Fluttershy looking at me. I flew down to greet her. "Oh, I was just watching the stars." I laughed, looking up.

She gasped, startling me, and I almost fell.

"What did you do that for?" I groaned, trying to regain balance.

"You're an alicorn!"

"What's an alicorn?"

"You know, a unicorn with pegasus wings, a pegasus with a unicorn horn?"

"Interesting..."

"What's your name?"

"My name's Phantom."

"Nice to meet you Phantom, I'm Fluttershy."

I nodded and flew back up to the tree, with her following. "How did you not know what an alicorn was?"

"I, I'm not really from here."

"Oh. It's ok! I'm sure you'll be fine now, with you being the 6th known alicorn in Equestria."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only 6 known alicorns. Celestria, Luna, Cadence, Flurryheart, and of course, now you!"

"Oh. OH DANGIT."

"What's wrong?"

"I have to so somewhere now. Bye.."

"Bye?"

I flew off leaving her alone in the tree. I floated through the roof, detransformed, and got into bed. I was tired, so I actually was asleep at the time when Fluttershy came to check on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Please! I love comments!


End file.
